Abandon
by MicroFish
Summary: OS : "Une nouvelle tuerie. Clarke est fatiguée et n'en peut plus d'être confrontée à la mort. Peut-elle s'abandonner un instant ? Dans les bras de Bellamy ?" [Bellarke]


Bonjour FF,

Je tente un nouveau fandom et un nouveau pairing !

Du Bellarke parce que je suis frustrée de ne pas avoir autant de fictions sur ce couple, ici. J'aime le Clexa mais pas autant que la moue toute mignonne de notre Bellamy alors je tente, je m'imprègnes un peu du monde des 100.

Je vous partage cet OS, sans doute le premier d'une longue série à venir. Je vous l'ais dit, je suis frustrée par le manque de Bellarke.

Bonne lecture, je vous embrasse,

* * *

 **ABANDON**

 _ **\- - - Seul Chapitre - - -**_

" _Se laisser aller avec lui"_

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas… Clarke marche pour suivre le rythme imposé par Bellamy mais ses pensées ne sont pas concentrées là-dessus. Elle se remémore la boucherie de quelques heures auparavant, en détails, point par point, sans omettre une seule image.

Encore des morts. Par sa faute. Un coup d'œil vers ses mains emplis de sang l'oblige à être confrontée à de nouveaux flash.

Quand arrêteront-ils ? Quand viendra enfin la paix qu'elle mérite ? Celle pour laquelle elle se bat jour et nuit ? Pour son peuple, sa mère, pour Finn qui l'aurait souhaité plus que tout au monde ou encore Lexa ? Quand parviendra-t-elle à réussir ?

Elle baisse les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur sa marche mais ce qu'elle aperçoit juste n'est rien d'autre que du sang et… des morceaux de chairs qui l'habillent. Elle se retient de vomir, essaye de canaliser ses forces pour ne pas sombrer.

Ses pieds changent de direction et se déplacent rapidement vers la petite rivière qu'ils suivent depuis maintenant plusieurs heures.

Elle tombe à genoux dans la boue et amène ses mains légèrement tremblantes dans l'eau fraîche pour nettoyer les taches rougeâtres qui font d'elle une tueuse.

Elle s'acharne sur ses paumes, ravalant les sanglots qui se bloquent dans sa gorge.

\- Clarke…

Elle ne prête pas attention à Bellamy qu'elle entend derrière elle, elle nettoie encore ses paumes, son esprit centré là-dessus. Elle n'a plus envie de penser. Ne veut plus y penser.

\- Clarke…

Elle voit du coin de l'œil Bellamy en tenue de garde s'accroupir à ses côtés sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Que peut-il faire de toute façon ? Comment peut-il parvenir à l'aider ? Elle ne peut pas être aidée, plus maintenant. Elle ne mérite aucune aide, aucun pardon.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Princesse…

La susnommé s'arrête de bouger, observant l'eau crasseuse qui vient de se former devant elle, et elle remarque que ses mains commencent à trembler.

Mais Bellamy pose les siennes dessus, les lui encercle et les ramène devant son visage, obligeant Clarke à se tourner légèrement vers lui.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il devait être fait, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Pour rien ?

Clarke croit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Comment peut-il prétendre qu'elle n'y est pour rien ? C'est son peuple, sa responsabilité.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as tiré sur la détente, Clarke. Tu as essayé d'arranger les choses, tu as essayé de les sauver.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi, Bellamy. Aucun. Ils sont tous morts devant moi et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Elle revoit encore ses mains masser le thorax d'un natif de l'âge de six ans, elle revoit encore ses mains comprimer la plaie d'un gosse de quinze ans…

\- Mais tu as essayé, Clarke ! Essayé !

\- Ce n'est pas assez, ce n'était pas assez !

Elle sent une larme couler le long de sa joue mais elle ne s'en préoccupe pas, contrairement à Bellamy qui la lui enlève avec douceur, ses pensées ravagées par un trop grand nombre d'horreurs.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à blâmer, Clarke. Moi aussi, je suis en partie responsable.

Clarke rive ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur qui les dévie vers sa main encore emmitouflée dans la sienne. Lui aussi responsable ? Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille ? Il est intervenu bien trop tard, il n'a rien vu de l'animosité de la scène.

\- Tu n'as rien vu, Bellamy, tu n'as rien vu…

\- J'en ai vu suffisamment.

Un long silence s'ensuit dans lequel Blake s'assoit à ses côtés déposant l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure, l'approchant de son épaule, comme pour l'apaiser.

\- Ne pense pas être la seule à avoir des torts, Clarke. J'aurais pu intervenir bien avant si je ne t'avais pas désobéi.

\- Tu as cru faire ce qu'il fallait.

\- Et je me suis trompé. Encore.

Clarke laisse le haut de son visage se reposer sur l'épaule de Bellamy et ils restent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes à observer le courant d'eau face à eux.

Le calme est reposant, le silence les apaise, et Clarke aimerait bien rester plus longtemps dans cette position. Elle se sent mieux dans les bras de Bellamy, comme s'il était son cocon, sa petite bulle protectrice. Du moins pour un temps mais cela lui convient, de s'abandonner quelques minutes et d'oublier.

\- Il nous reste encore quelques heures de marches.

La voix de Blake la fait presque sursauter.

\- On pourrait s'arrêter ici pour la nuit et reprendre la route à l'aube, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Pour une fois, Clarke n'a pas envie de le contredire. Elle n'est pas particulièrement fatiguée, malgré les événements, mais elle n'est pas pressée de devoir expliquer ce qu'elle vient de voir à la chancelière.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Elle s'écarte un peu, s'imaginant que Bellamy va se lever pour installer leur campement, et pourtant, il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

Elle tourne son visage vers lui et remarque que le sien est également tourné vers elle. Elle voit sa main se lever vers sa joue et il y passe quelques doigts, en une douce caresse, alors que ses yeux se font un peu plus brillants.

Il ne dit rien, Clarke n'a pas envie de le faire non plus. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe actuellement mais, pour une fois, elle se laisse aller dans cette étreinte et penche légèrement la tête vers sa main pour l'apprécier un peu plus.

Elle sent le pouce de Bellamy caresser le haut de sa pommette et elle laisse un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle sent ce même pouce descendre sur sa lèvre inférieure et ce geste la dérange un peu plus.

En fait, pas vraiment dérangeant, mais plutôt surprenant. Quand Bellamy lui a-t'il réellement montré de l'affection ? De ce genre-là ?

Elle cesse de divaguer en sentant ce pouce être remplacé par une plus douce peau et Clarke ne met pas longtemps à comprendre que ce sont les lèvres de Blake qu'elle sent sur les siennes.

C'est un peu étrange mais pas moins déplaisant. Elle ne se souvient plus vraiment à quand date son dernier baiser, elle sait que c'est avec Lexa, avant de lui dire adieu...

Elle le laisse faire quelques secondes avant d'y répondre tendrement. Il embrasse plutôt bien, il a des lèvres douces et agréablement humides.

Elle ouvre les yeux alors que Bellamy s'éloigne, elle n'arrive pas à lire dans ses pupilles, pas entièrement, mais elle perçoit du désir, de la fierté et du respect. C'est amplement suffisant pour qu'elle l'embrasse à nouveau à côté de ce cours d'eau.

Elle pose sa main sur son cou, l'amenant à répondre avec un peu plus d'ardeur, alors que l'autre main agrippe sa veste de garde. Elle ne perçoit pas trop où sont situées les siennes. Dans ses cheveux ? Dans le bas de son dos ? Derrière ses cuisses ? Elle a l'impression de le sentir un peu partout sur elle.

Puis, finalement, elle les visualise mentalement quand elle sent une pression au niveau de son fessier pour qu'elle se rapproche un peu plus de lui et dans sa chevelure, lui bloquant la possibilité de faire demi-tour et s'éloigner de lui.

Clarke finit par s'installer sur ses cuisses, son visage à hauteur du sien, sans pour autant lâcher cette bouche tentatrice. Elle ne comprend pas trop ce qui lui arrive. Elle a toujours trouvé Bellamy beau garçon mais jamais elle n'avait envisagé faire ce qu'elle fait actuellement.

Pourtant, très vite, les lèvres de Blake quittent les siennes pour mordiller sa fine peau fragile de son menton, de son cou avant de terminer sur le lobe de son oreille. A ce moment, son visage se lève vers le ciel, goûtant avec délice les sensations.

Elle lâche un petit rire quand elle le sent batailler quelques secondes avec quelques mèches blondes qui viennent de s'immiscer entre leur deux corps.

Puis, finalement, elle sent qu'elle commence à vouloir bien plus. Son corps réclame plus. Peut-être parce qu'il s'est senti quelques peu abandonné depuis un moment, que le contact humain se fait un peu trop rare ces derniers-temps. N'empêche que là, à cet instant, Clarke souhaite bien plus qu'un simple baiser.

Alors que Bellamy lui mordille toujours la peau fine de son visage, elle abaisse ses doigts vers le bas de son ventre, agrippant sa ceinture qu'elle défait en quelques secondes. Blake s'arrête un moment, lui relève le visage pour noyer ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour être persuadé qu'elle le désire vraiment.

Clarke l'observe, sans détour, alors que ses mains continuent à dévêtir Bellamy, puis sa paume finit par enserrer le sexe déjà tendu sous le tissu et un soupir de bien-être sort des lèvres de l'homme face à elle.

Elle commence de légères caresses et, lorsqu'elle le voit sur le point de dire quelque chose, elle se jette sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de briser ce moment.

Ils n'ont pas besoin d'y mettre des mots, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir si ce qu'ils font actuellement est convenable ou non. Clarke le veut et Bellamy semble la vouloir lui aussi, au vu du membre imposant qu'elle a sous la main.

Quand le baiser prend fin, Blake l'entraîne sur le sol, prenant ainsi l'avantage sur elle, et c'est à son tour de la dévêtir de son pantalon. Clarke est assez étonnée de le voir aussi doux et lent dans ses gestes mais elle apprécie le fait de prendre leur temps.

Son pantalon disparaît finalement de ses jambes et elle sent la paume de Bellamy se frayer un chemin en-dessous de son haut pour encercler sa poitrine avant d'y effectuer plusieurs pressions qui l'a fait gémir silencieusement.

Cela fait du bien de se sentir désirer, de se laisser aller et de ne plus penser à rien. Blake est doué, il l'a toujours été.

Il l'embrasse à nouveau avant de se reculer légèrement pour lui demander l'autorisation. Ce qui la fait ricaner, c'est vrai que, jusque-là, Clarke n'a pas été suffisamment explicite sur la suite des événements.

Il grogne en la voyant rire, lui faisant relever ses petites pommettes, avant de mettre fin au sourire de Clarke en l'embrassant à nouveau. Puis, lentement, Clarke sent son membre entrer en elle et c'est une effusion de bonheur qui s'empare d'elle.

Elle ferme les yeux, goûtant l'avancée de Bellamy en elle, et laisse un nouveau gémissement lui traverser les lèvres. Puis, elle les ouvre à nouveau pour apercevoir Blake être lui aussi subjugué par la sensation.

Au fil des secondes, Blake accélère ses mouvements sous la pression des talons de Clarke à l'arrière de son fessier et des griffures qu'elle donne dans le bas de son dos.

Ils finissent par gémir à l'unisson alors que les gestes deviennent de plus en plus frénétiques et finalement, le flux d'émotions qui envahit l'esprit de Clarke finit par la faire jouir bruyamment. Bellamy à sa suite.

Deux autres mouvements avant que le jeune homme ne pose son front sur celui de Clarke et l'un comme l'autre reste silencieux durant quelques minutes, se remettant lentement de leur orgasme.

Blake termine par se laisser retomber mollement à côté de Clarke et elle rive ses yeux vers le ciel qui commence à se noircir, essayant de reprendre un souffle plus régulier.

Ce moment d'abandon était tombé à pique. Elle avait eu besoin de ça mais, étonnamment, elle vint à penser que ce moment n'aurait effectivement eu lieu qu'avec Bellamy parce qu'à vrai dire, ce n'était qu'avec lui qu'elle parvenait à baisser sa garde.

Elle lui faisait confiance malgré qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas sur tous les points. Blake avait toujours été près d'elle, toujours, et jamais il ne l'avait abandonnée.

\- On devrait s'occuper du campement.

Clarke voit Bellamy se redresser sans poser une seule fois son regard vers elle tout en remettant sa ceinture. Elle aperçoit quelques mèches coller sur son front et elle se dit qu'elle aime bien ses cheveux noirs bouclés.

Elle ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire, y a-t'il vraiment quelques chose à dire après _ça_ ? Elle l'observe s'éloigner, reprenant possession de son arme qu'il avait dû déposer avant de la rejoindre, et il ouvre un sac avant d'en sortir plusieurs couvertures.

Elle s'habille à son tour, toujours dans un silence qu'elle sent oppressant, et se dirige vers Bellamy qui vient de déposer quelques branches pour allumer un feu. Elle s'agenouille à ses côtés et observe la petite fumée qui vient de s'allumer.

\- Merci Bellamy.

Doit-elle vraiment le remercier pour _ça_ ? Peut-être pas mais elle n'aime pas ce silence qui vient de s'instaurer entre eux.

\- Clarke…

Il cherche ses mots et la blonde sent son cœur rater un battement.

\- J'ai pas fait ça sur un coup de tête… Je le voulais vraiment. Depuis un moment.

Il ne la regarde pas, reste concentré sur le feu qui commence à prendre plus de hauteur, et elle croit savoir ce qu'il veut dire. N'a-t'elle pas elle-même dit qu'elle ne se voyait faire _ça_ qu'avec lui ?

\- Moi non plus, ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête.

Et sentir la main de Bellamy se poser sur sa joue lui fait comprendre que leur relation vient tout juste de prendre une bien belle tournure.

* THE END *

* * *

 **Pensez à laisser une reviews, c'est encourageant et cela permet de situer les points forts et points faibles de mon écriture.**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
